


Sing To My Soul

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Time, Graphic depiction of foot loving, Nerds sticking together, Unrequited Love, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles finds an understanding soul and Hank a healing touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed AND English is not my first language so bear with me.

_**Sing To My Soul** _

**I.**

It starts out innocently enough. Charles is fascinated by Hank's mind, filled to the brim with innovative ideas and equations and probabilities, jumping from one to another to another without any discerning pattern. When Charles doesn't play chess or engages Erik in debates about their diverging ideologies, he spends his nights with Hank down in the room he's claimed as his laboratory. They discuss genetics and physics and biology, the last interesting researches. Things that the others wouldn't understand and which would probably bore them to tears. Charles has never felt as intellectually stimulated as he's been when talking to Hank and he knows the feeling is reciprocated.

It's all strictly friendly and platonic at first. Ten years separates them and Hank still sees Charles as a kind of authority figure. So they run together in the morning, Hank coming to drag Charles in the morning more often than not after the telepath had given him permission and share scientific debates some nights and spare moments.

However things evolve when one evening, Charles leans over Hank to try and watch what the young scientist is showing him through his microscope, side pressed flush against side, hand on the younger mutant's shoulder. Hank squirms and Charles turns towards him. “Hank ?”.

 He doesn't answer the unspoken question but leans in after a second of hesitation. Charles doesn't have time to wonder before he feels the press of lips against his. Despite his telepathy, he's never expected this.

“Ch-Charles ! I'm sorry !” Hank says stepping back. But before he can go in a panic Charles catches him by the lapels of his white blouse and pulls him back.

Hank's lips are hesitant at first, not able to believe that it is all really happening but then he becomes fiercer, kissing the professor with all he has, his hands gripping tightly at his sides. They come back for air, forehead against forehead. “Well that was unexpected” Charles says with a shaky laugh.

 

They keep their evolved relationship to themselves. Hank because it is the first one he's ever had and he wants to cherish it and keep it to himself. Also he doesn't want to suffer Alex and Sean's unavoidable teasing. Charles is just respecting his wishes and is willing to give Hank all the time he needs.

Their schedule doesn't change, they still run in the morning and spend some evenings together down in Hank's lab. The only difference is that snogging has made its way through the list of activities. Charles has to reckon that Hank is an amazing kisser, fierce and almost-- beastly. He can't even start to imagine how he would be in bed. However after more than two weeks of snogging and light groping they haven't got any farther, not that both of them don't want to, if the positively huge erection Charles feels every time things start to get heated is any indication. After a while, Charles guesses what it really is about and he curses at himself for his own stupidity. Yes, he doesn't make it a habit to pry in the heads of those close to him but this is fairly evident. Hank has issues with his body, and more particularly his feet.

So one night Charles excuses himself from his chess game with Erik and wait for Hank in his room.  He's been here before of course, it's cozier than his lab and they are less likely to disturb some experiment. Charles has a moment of doubt -but no, Hank needs this. And before he can talk himself out of it, Hank opens his door and steps in, a surprised look on his face. “Charles ?”

“Hank, do close the door, dear” Charles simply says with a smile. Hank does so and comes to sit next to Charles on the bed. The older mutant laces their fingers together and they sit in silence for a while.

“Do you trust me?” Charles asks suddenly.

“Ye-Yes, of course!” Hank replies, surprised by the question.

“Then let me do this, please” he says. “And if it really gets too much for you, just tell me.”

Hank has barely has time to nod, confused and apprehensive, before the professor slides down on the floor. He caresses his right calf, going down, down, reaching his shoe and starting to unlace it. Hank immediately tenses. Charles raises his head _'Trust me'_ , finishes with the laces and gently takes the shoe off. The sock goes with as much gentleness. Then he repeats the same process with the other foot. Charles catches Hank's gaze before taking his right foot and placing it on his lap with deliberate slowness. The young scientist doesn't understand how Charles can stand to be so close to the abominations.

Charles takes a small bottle out of his pocket and pours some on his hands. Hank stares with a mix of fascination and horror as Charles massages his foot. He can feel some of the tension leave him despite himself. Charles goes on calmly, moving to the other foot after a while, as if he wasn't touching some hairy and monstrously shaped feet.

“Every part of you is beautiful, sweetheart” Charles says. “Every part.”

Then, to Hank disbelief, he raises the feet he was massaging to his mouth and kisses it. Hank lets out a startled moan. He'd never guessed his feet would be so sensitive. A wicked gleam enters Charles eyes. He proceeds to pepper Hank's sole with kisses, eliciting other moans. Then, getting bolder, he wraps his lips around Hank's big toe and starts sucking. The younger mutant's eyes widen and he presses his palm on his bulging trousers. _'Oh don't hold back for me.'_ Charles says in his mind with a little wicked smile. Hank doesn't need to be told twice and unzip his trousers in haste, plunging his hand in his pants. His eyes doesn't leave the sight before him : Charles on his knees, his lips wrapped around his toe, tongue sneaking out to lave attention between each of them before his lips wrap around another. It's the hottest thing that Hank has ever seen. Of course, in his fantasies Charles redder-than-normal lips are wrapped around something _else_ but still, Hank comes harder than he's ever had.

When he regains his senses, Charles is smiling brightly at him, a hand on his cheek.

 

Of course they don't jump to bed immediately but things get better. Hank ceases to tense every time things start to get a little heated. They share hand jobs now and the only thing that can be said is that Hank is a fast learner. Hank wants to see the image of the calm and collected professor break in the throes of passion again and again. One day, he divests Charles of all his clothing and lays him on his bed. He then proceeds to map every part of his body with his hands and his mouth, mind cataloging every reaction for future reference. He gives his first blow job ever and it is as satisfying as watching Charles red, red lips wrap around his own length. Later they lay in each other arms in peaceful silence.

Hank spends more and more nights in Charles' room and starts staring at him with a soft smile on his face more often. He thinks he's in love. Alex catches him once. "Oh Bozo has a crush on the professor!". Hank just shoves him. If only he knew.

But he and Sean starts following him around sing-songing "Hank and Charles sitting in a tree." They shut up when they are in Erik's or Charles vicinity. Although it's stupid because Charles must know about it, what with his being a telepath and all. Raven just finds it funny.

Several days later, she won't.

 

**II.**

Charles is happy. He is surrounded by people like him whom he loves and has a wonderful lover. Their relationship is something new for both of them; he's never had a serious relationship before what with having to hide his powers. But now he doesn't have to hold back, both of them don't and he's happy and proud to see Hank flourish and gain in confidence. After his daily massages which go a long way of proving that he isn’t disgusted, Hank has slowly ceased to be ashamed of his feet. Charles in exchange gains someone who could understand him. They share their stories of being taunted and teased for being too smart for their years, another difference but one much easier to admit than being a mutant. Hank comes to understand that Charles too is hiding his mutation, even among them. From how he explained it, Charles telepathy is as natural as breathing to him and constraining himself by respect for their thoughts is an extra effort for him, especially the kind of total restraining that Raven asks of him. So after much internal debate, Hank allows Charles access to his mind. One of his biggest secrets is out in the open and he doesn't have much to hide anyway.

Charles takes the offer with suspiciously bright eyes and a kiss on his lips, assuring him that he would leave as soon as Hank says so.

Having Charles constantly in his mind is like nothing he's ever expected. He is a warm hum in the back of his mind and he finds it relaxing.

For Charles, Hank's mind is a safe heaven. It is where he hides from the minds in the mansion for a while. It is peaceful to listen to Hank's ramblings and hypothesis about his experiments. Sharing their mind makes them closer and it’s a wonder the others haven’t noticed and their not even actively trying to hide anymore. But they are oblivious to their warm glances and brushes of as nerdy behavior their inside jokes.

 

When they make love for the first time, Hank is extremely nervous even though he's the one who's hinted at it, letting his hand wander farther behind Charles scrotum during a blow job, making his breath hitch. Charles looks down at him. "Are you sure ?"

Hank nods with a nervous smile. Charles passes him the massaging oil and Hank pours down some on his hand. He knows what to do of course, he's always thorough in his researches and he has spent long nights wondering what it would be like to have Charles in him, to be in Charles.

He puts a carefully coated finger in Charles' puckered entrance, slowly making circles, taking it out and in, looking up before adding another, scissoring, then another, and another. “I think it's fine now” Charles says breathless. He catches the oil, bends to coat Hank's member, stroking it and licking his lips. Yes, Charles has always loved Hank's size. It used to make him blush but now it only makes him impossibly harder. Charles directs his cock to his entrance, pushing the head slightly in. He leaves the rest to Hank, pushing oh so very slowly in, centimeter after excruciating centimeter until his balls hit Charles’s backside. He is so very tight and Hank fears he won't last against the pressure around his length. But his lover puts gentle hands on his face “It's okay, it's okay. You can do it.”

 

Hank is as fierce in his love making as Charles has imagined and it's all he can do to keep the noises he makes at the minimum. After a hesitant beginning Hank takes charge, putting Charles' legs on his shoulders and pounding away. There are no traces of shy and hesitant Hank in the person above him who is gripping his hips tight enough to leave hand shaped marks. Charles loves it and let his young lover do as he will. Bending him almost in half to share a bruising kiss, sucking and biting at his neck, twisting almost painfully his nipples and generally littering Charles body with love bites. Charles of course, not to be bested, returns the favor and more. But he doesn't last very long with Hank's cock stretching him so wide and filling him to the brim, pounding ceaselessly at his prostate. Charles comes seeing stars, dragging Hank with him with the spams of his tight channel. The younger mutant collapses on him, _“Wow”_ and Charles laughs a breathy laugh, returning the sentiment. He is petting Hank's hair when the door bursts open.

“Charles! Are you—“ the intruder stops, staring at the scene before him. _‘Obviously Charles moans weren’t because of some pain’_ they think dimly.

“Erik!” Charles cries while Hank slides out of him with an embarrassingly loud pop, scrambling for the covers.

“Hank?” And, oh god it's Raven. No, it seems the whole mansion is at his door and he just wants to hide. But Raven is glaring at him with resentment, screaming _'How could you! How could you !'_  in his mind so he really can't. She storms off and Charles moves as if to follow her but then he remembers that his state of nakedness.

“Would you please leave ?” he asks the still gawking remaining mutants.

He's never been so grateful for Erik when he herds the rest of them away, closing the door.

“Oh god !” Charles says collapsing back on his bed.

“I'm sorry.” Hank says, lying next to him.

“It's not your fault.” Charles reassures, finally sitting up. “I should go talk to her.”

Charles dresses up then kisses Hank before going hunting for Raven. He finds her in the music room. She is pacing back and forth like a caged tiger and Charles advances cautiously. He doesn't really know why she's so angry in the first place.

“Raven ?” he asks weary. She snaps back at him, eyes blazing. He rears back, surprised. “What's the matter ?”

“What's the matter ! You screw the guy I had a crush on since we first met and you ask me what’s the matter!”

“I didn't know.” Charles calmly says, but she didn't seem to hear him.

“I know you're such a slut that you fuck everything that moves but couldn't you see that this was important for me ?! Couldn't you keep it in your pants for once ?!”

“And how was I to know you were interested ?!” Charles finally snaps, angry and hurt by Raven’s words. “You don't want me to read your thoughts one minute and I have to know how you feel the next ? You can't have both Raven ! Even then, I didn't force Hank into anything. He's a big boy, he chose for himself.”

Just as Raven was about to give a no doubt cutting reply, Charles holds up his hand. “I think we should stop before we both say something we regret.” he said wearily. “Anything more, at least”

“Charles I’m—“

He leaves the room without letting her finish and goes straight to his study. Raven's words had hurt of course. To think that his own sister sees him like that...Of course she had said that in the heat of anger but still. He intends to take a tumbler of whiskey before heading back to his rooms, hoping that Hank hadn't left, and oh poor Hank, to have his first time have such an embarrassing ending !

But when he enters the study he sees Erik seated at his usual chair, shoulders tense and Charles sighs resigned. He pours himself a glass and goes sitting in the opposite chair. “What troubles you my friend ?”

“Nothing.” Erik replies, voice clipped. But Charles catches various images, of their chess games, of him helping Erik move the satellite dish with the thought _'leading me on, leading me on'_ going on in the background.

“Oh” Charles says putting down his tumbler and Erik tenses even more if possible. “It seems that I have been far too much oblivious as of late.”

“Didn't prevent you from shacking up with that kid.” Erik snorts bitterly.

“Erik, I really am sorry. I never intended to--You are a very good friend to me Erik but I can't see us becoming more. We are in a position where we can lead our people towards a better world and we can't ever let our personal feelings get in the way, you understand ?”

Erik nods after a while, staring at a point behind Charles' head. “Leave please.”

And Charles goes, leaving Erik some space to think. He goes back into his lover’s arm who by his mere presence erases the hurt Raven's words had caused and calms the worries brought by his discussion with Erik.

 

The events in Cuba are still the same as those of an alternate universe where Hank and Charles don't become lovers. The telepath still helps Erik kill Sebastian Shaw, the American and Russian ships still turns towards them. A bullet is fired. A rift is created, but maybe this one runs deeper, has been fed by more than simple desire to get free and divergence of opinions.

But in this universe, Charles has Hank. To help him through the nights of pain and self-loathing, to support him in the foundation of his school, to create after several years of research a serum out of his self-regenerating cells, which doesn't turn him blue like another's cells would have but slowly heals his spine. And most important of all, Hank is there to simply love him.

_Fin_


End file.
